Overview. The overarching mission of the Training and Professional Development (TPD) Program is to provide educational opportunities that facilitate the training of clinical and basic science investigators, clinical trialists, laboratory technicians, study coordinators and other related personnel who are required to establish and support multi- and interdisciplinary clinical and translational researchers and research teams. The TPD Program will create the infrastructure for the education of pre-collegiate, undergraduate and graduate students and junior faculty who will comprise this new clinical and translational science (CTS) workforce. The Program will provide a rich portfolio of interdisciplinary educational opportunities across the continuum from preclinical training to community practice. The trainees chosen by the TPD Program will be selected from highly motivated, talented individuals who will be mentored at every stage of their early career to become the CTS leaders of tomorrow. The mission of the TPD Program will be achieved by accomplishing the following goals: Goal 1. Construct a curriculum of coursework and practical experience for trainees. The curriculum will prepare pre- and post-doctoral trainees and faculty for success in conducting multi- and interdisciplinary clinical and translational research. The basis for all programs will be a new three-component Core Curriculum that all trainees will complete. Goal 2. Institute a new KL2 mentored research career development program for junior faculty. The KL2 Program will offer Clinical Research (CR) Scholars a comprehensive didactic component that consists of core courses and electives together with extensive practical experiences that will lead to an MS in CTS, an MS in Epidemiology or a Certificate in CTS. Goal 3. Institute a new pre-doctoral T32 training program for highly qualified students seeking either a PhD degree in CTS or a doctoral level professional degree (MD, DMD, DVM, PharmD) combined with a MS or PhD in CTS. The T32 Program will offer a new minor concentration in CTS for pre-doctoral students currently in discipline-focused programs and will also develop a new PhD with a major in CTS. The CTS PhD program will cross department and college boundaries and will emphasize the interdisciplinary nature of CTS. Students in professional doctoral programs will be eligible to pursue a joint MS or PhD in CTS with their primary MD, DMD, DVM, or PharmD program, leading to the conferment of dual degrees (MD/PhD, DMD/PhD, etc.). Goal 4. Establish a Clinical Research Coordinator training program. All Investigators and Coordinators will be required to complete an IRB-based program of competencies. Coordinators may also select additional training and experience under the auspices of the College of Health and Human Performance that will lead to a Certificate in Clinical Research Coordination. Goal 5. Implement recruitment and retention plans to develop an outstanding cadre of pre- and postdoctoral trainees of diverse research interests, race, ethnicity and gender. In accomplishing this goal, we will link with current programs targeting high school and undergraduate students with interests in science careers to introduce clinical and translational research options and will partner with campus-wide resources at UF to ensure appropriate enrollment in all programs by women and trainees of minority status.